


Withering Upon Her Kingdom Of Was

by Anonymous



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bleeding Out, Canon compliant-ish, Canonical Character Death, Fade to Black Death, Gen, body disposal, references to necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amon has a proposition for Akira.
Relationships: Amon & Sirene (Devilman), Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous, Deadly Intent Exchange





	Withering Upon Her Kingdom Of Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



Sirene shivered, suddenly cold. The pounding in her head grew louder and louder, contributing to her confusion. She gulped for air, breaths becoming shorter, but her lungs merely filled with blood. She didn't feel full to the brim with it, though, exsanguinating from just below there from her stomach, and many other places, wounds inflicted on her by that devil Man. 

She was disgusted by it. What an insignificant creature, who was no longer the powerful Amon, was able to do...she wouldn't accept it. She would end it all, spectacularly. 

A smile ripped at the corners of her lips, and she raucously ran towards that lowly insect, on Kaim’s legs. 

* * *

Evening in the forest was beginning to become chilly. Ryo was there. _Ryo_ was there! Akira's body slumped back into a sitting position when standing proved to be too painful. No need to get up too soon. The other youth quickly explained how he had been the one to bandage up Akira, and reattach his arm. Akira was thankful. What a weird circumstance that brought Ryo to him in this time of need, though. He wouldn't dwell too long on the telepathy thing (if that's what it was). He knew many, countless things had been weird ever since the Sabbath. 

Why hadn't he been finished off by Sirene?

He got up onto his feet.

"If it's Sirene you're after, she's over there," Ryo said, pointing. All of his friend's following words were blocked from even entering Akira’s ears as soon as his eyes met Sirene—the beautiful, powerful demoness, backlit by the sun’s setting.

A triumphant demoness, only in her assumption.

For some reason, along with a spike in alertness and energy, seeing Sirene as statuesque as this caused Akira's devil brain to take over. It was as if Amon had control over his thoughts then, similar to his dreams at night. 

The thoughts were of newfound respect for her now that she had exhausted her life. _Take her off Kaim._ Kaim had sacrificed himself for her, and that deserved its own acknowledgement, but Sirene had been the one to put up such a rousing fight.

Flitting into Akira mind, he agreed _it would be bad to leave them here._ _We need to dispose of the bodies somehow_. Amon mind contemplated how _she really was beautiful after all…_

_Can we make love to her?_

(Amon asking)

_We dispose of her and Kaim, sure, but also before that, touch her and treat her with the reverence she had wanted from me, from_ us _, all the time she had been alive? Be intimate with her, in this virile body, when she had left her own behind?_

The righteous Akira thought it extremely profane. It was...far from anything he wanted to hear, or think.

His human stomach churned.

Better to conquer the depraved demon mind in waking life. Hopefully, in sleep as well.

The two friends later returned from the city with shovels, and made haste on creating a good grave.


End file.
